


Operation Maji Tenshi

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko is a legit Aokaga fan, M/M, Maji tenshi Kagami is best, Obliviousness, ahobaka, and nothing can change my mind otherwise, aokaga - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami is tricked into helping Aomine get hooked up 'again' with Kuroko, he seems oblivious to Aomine's advances and that the whole thing with Kuroko was an excuse to be with Kagami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Maji Tenshi

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: CLIFFHANGER DRABBLE

Pretending to be the boyfriend of the Touou ace just so that he can win back his little blue haired team mate was challenging on Kagami's part. Considering the fact that they were both rivals in basketball and in almost everything that they do, it was hard keeping up with Aomine's lovey dovey facade most of the time. He didn't understand how he could just give away his first kiss (another story for another time) and a bunch of his other smooches, and his free time with Kagami (although they only met up to discuss what they should do next and where to go to make Kuroko realize the loving potentials of his once light, and do those stuff so that they could "get used to it" the next time that they had planned on doing, but it always ended up in the happy but exhausted American raised teen's apartment cooking up dinner for the both of them for a day well spent.)

At this point in Kagami's life, he doesn't know wether he should seek help from his mother who was caught up on his love life the last time he was back hanging out with Tatsuya and his gang. Her endless teasing ceased as he grew distant with Tatsuya, and most of the time Kagami wanted to cry and just make amends (hug him to death) with his brother, often because he just really wanted to ask more advice from the older one. Kagami understood the ganguro's intentions very well. Get Kuroko to believe that they were an actual couple (it takes considerable amount of acting skills, and Kagami was thankful for the the acting club he was forced to go with through out middle school) , Do all the things a real couple would do (as long as they make it realistic with their usual arguement here and there, and the other idiotic stuff) , and make Kuroko realize how much he wants Aomine back.

So far, the pictures he always took with the both of them and the random nosebleed he gets when either the both of them does something rather romantically and uncharacteristically was a sign that they were doing something wrong. Because honestly, he's falling in love. Legit falling in love. He doesn't want to betray Aomine really, or Kuroko even. He doesn't want to get inbetween the two because he honestly gets jealous of Kuroko at random times of their date because he remembers that this date is for Kuroko and that they really aren't dating, and maybe Aomine's happiness is because of imagining "Tetsu" and himself going on this kind of date exactly the way they are now and he can't help but sulk sometimes.

He wants them to end up together one day but the blush he gets when Aomine generates a romantic gesture, or when they go out for their "training" dates and spend the whole day together doesn't help him to fall out of love. It doesn't help either that when Kagami tries to retort back with their banter when they weren't "dating" back then, Aomine does the same but all Kagami could do is find it cute and he seriously cannot handle all this love stuff anymore, agh!

"Oi, Bakagami." Aomine had Kagami screaming his ears out "What the fuck Ahomine! Don't tell me you're so far in love with Kuroko that you're becoming like him too!?" He was backed up in the small space the tables and chairs of Maji burger allowed him to, he couldn't bear looking at that smirk and curious look on his face. "No, what the hell makes you think that?" Kagami had calmed himself down, and decided to chew off a piece of his last burger. 'Cute' Aomine couldn't help but think of the way his partner chewed on his food, like a squirrel most of the time. A rabbit when he wanted to savor it. He sat down on of the chairs across Kagami, usually he'd drag it across but mindful of Kagami's sensitive ears that couldn't handle the sound of friction he decided to be a thoughtful boyfriend.

"Well atleast you know how to _not_  drag chairs this time." Kagami was done eating half of his last burger by then. "Tch, it's not as if im a total douchebag. Here" the plastic bag he was holding had a bunch of other cheeseburgers in it. And the older teen couldn't help but considerably lighten up. "Uwa! Thanks Aomine. You aren't such a total bastard after all!" , "What the hell do you mean im not a 'total bastard'?" Despite what Aomine said earlier, Kagami's rephrasing of it had made a slight tick on his head. The teen grinned, and Aomine regressed his argument back. 'This is only because you're too cute for your own good.' Aomine placed his hand on his chin, and an unnoticeable blush made his way to his cheeks as he looked the other way.

"So where do you want to go next?" Aomine had took him everywhere possible in Tokyo and maybe even to the lengths near Yosen. He even brought him to an amusement park 2 weeks ago, and to a festival holiday near Teiko. Anywhere nice would be to his liking, a special suprise is in store for the oblivious one across him. "Hm, well how about we just play one on one? It's been so long since we've played against each other, and besides, Kuroko would be reminded of why he took you in as his light!"

'If only he knew' "You sure you dont want to go some place else?" Kagami stayed silent for a moment. The tanned male had wiped away a smudge of crumbs on the older teen's mouth with his thumb."So, what abou--- **O-oi, Kagami**!?" And he stood up from his place and unknowingly grabbed Aomine's hand, dragging him out of the restaurant with his last but unfinished burger. Aomine's eyes were twitching , grabbing a tight hold of the ace's hand "What the, wait up you idiot!" Kagami looked back with a cute grin in place "You scared that after all this time I'd beat you?" His eyes widened, still running along with his rival in tow. He grinned back. "Bring it on, Bakagami!"


End file.
